This invention relates to power converters and more particularly, to adaptive control techniques for controlling such converters.
In Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,984 there is disclosed a power supply regulating technique which employs adaptive control to reduce dependence on the use of classical closed loop technology. The adaptive control mechanism forces input power to a converter to follow the instantaneous power demand of the output.
The patented technique thus reduces reliance on the traditional time varying reference, error amplifiers and compensation networks (and the associated dynamics for generating a time varying voltage). It provides instead a circuit which has the potential to deliver the precise amount of power needed to generate a low distortion, pre-programmed waveform across the load, independently of the load characteristics. The technique minimizes output dynamic impedance and mitigates the effect of input voltage fluctuations.
While these features are significant, there is nevertheless a need for further improvements, especially in the dynamics of operation, in response time, in circuit compexity, and in adaptability to varied topologies and applications.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide such improvements.